Love that Blossoms
by Kyla-saurs-rex
Summary: Allen a boy born from the flower an angel trumpet he is usually always alone, But when a boy named kanda emerges from the lotus what twists and turns awaits them? Yullen.
1. Chapter 1: the lotus

**kyla-chan doesnt own dgm if she did well w wont got here ;)**

* * *

"Hello." Allen whispers to the soft delicate lotus flower. Allen has waited for it to bloom for many months and still stayed patient. The flower has stayed budded for a while and allen was starting to get worried that maybe it will never bloom.

" Dont worry. I'll stay here until you bloom. I'm sure you'll more be beautiful than all of the others." Allen softly poked at the budded flower in his crouched chilly morning air making him shiver.

" You know it will probably never bloom and end up just like miranda the pheasants eye? You should just give up al-chan!" a cheerful voice behind the small boy says. Allen turns arouns only to be met with a bright red head. Lavi the sunflower.

"But I can't this one feels special." Allen being the quiet boy he is mummbles.

"allen to you they always feel special." Lavi speaks in a mocking tone.

"but this one is diffrent...it's more than the usual special, i feel drawn to it unlike the others." Allen huffs out. With a cute pout adornign his pale face.

"ok. If you say so beansprout." Lavi snickers playfully.

" I'm not a bean sprout im an angel trumpet." Allen half-hartedly glares at the red head boy. Lavi raises his hands in surrender.

"i know its just that your so short!" Lavi bursts into laghte as allen rolles his eyes but returns his attention to the lone flower. Silence fills the air.

"Lavi?" Allen asks uncertainty filling his voice.

"yeah?"

"When do you think he will bloom?" Allen asks still looking at the lotus flower with sad but hopeful eyes.

"So it is a he huh?" Lavi quitetly mutters to himself. "I don't know al-chan, when he's ready I suppose." Lavi shrugs.

"I hope soon..." Allen smiles softly.

Lavi looks down to his friend but decideds to leave the two alone until tomorrow. Allen wathces over the lotus until he notices its dawn of the next day. 'Wow time flys when your having fun huh?' Allen says to himself. As the sun rises hogher allens hope becomes less. He stands up to leave the flower alone and turns away from the flower when the sound of one of the lotus's petals move alerts allen to look back at the flower to see it blooming, his eyes widen before he quickly rushes over to a leaf next to the lots and sits himself down. Allen then smiles brightly as he patiently waits for the lotus to fully bloom. The higer the sun rises the mire the flower opens. Once it is completely open in the middle is a boy with long dark hair being held up into a high pony tail by a stem. His closed eyes slowly open to reveal deep blue eyes looking at the new world.

Allen patiently watches the boy before doing anything to drastic. The boys blue eyes land on bright silver ones. At that moment allen feels a zing of pleasure shoot through him as their eyes stay connected. Allen then slowly moves toward the boy. As allen moved closer the deep blue eyes study the new being in front of him. After being just outside the flower allen smiles.

"hello." Allen decides to whisper as ot not frighten the boy.

"hello." The boys strong But silky voice hypnotized allen.

"My name is allen walker, the angel trumpet. Whats your name?" Allen asks calmly.

"Yu kanda, of the lotus." Kanda says proudly. 'I knew he was special he has two name like me.'

kanda looks up at allen and smiles making allen blush.

" We are bonded. And i will always protect you. _Aren~_ " Kanda says softly.

Allen looks at kanda with surprise and happiness. He gets a bonded one. An eternal partner. This made allens life. He was so happy he was crying.

" Im so hap-" allen tried to say but was cut off by another voice.

"ALLEN! ITS LENALEE OF THE OLIVE FLOWER! SHE NEEDS HELP!" Lavi yells. Allens mood turns from absolute joy to seriousness.

"take me to her. now." Allen deadpans. He looks back at kanda and holds out his hand.

" Yu. Please come with me." Allens face softens as he speaks. Kanda just nods and accepts his hand. They speed off following lavi.

* * *

hope you guys like it reveiw it and tell if i should continue it :) chow! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: wilting

**kyla-chan doesnt own dgm if she did well we wont got here ;)**

* * *

Previously:

"ALLEN! ITS LENALEE OF THE OLIVE FLOWER! SHE NEEDS HELP!" Lavi yells. Allens mood turns from absolute joy to seriousness.

"take me to her. now." Allen deadpans. He looks back at kanda and holds out his hand.

" Yu. Please come with me." Allens face softens as he speaks. Kanda just nods and accepts his hand. They speed off following lavi.

* * *

Allen tightens his grip on kandas hand and starts to run faster. The wind whooshes through their hair as they ran through the field of grass. As they catch up to lavi who stopped in front of a flower girl on the ground unconscious. Allen imeadiatly ran to the girl and crouches. Kanda stays beside him watching with curious blue eyes.

"A-Angel i-is that y-you?" The small girl with green pigtails whimper. Allen grabs her hand.

"Im right here..." He says gently before looking at her browning legs and frail. He gesso tatted before declaring what was wrong.

"You have begun to wilt." Allen says sadly. Tears form in her eyes as she stares at Allen bewildered.

"c-can you fix me?" She asks hopeful. He nods and she smiles.

"I can help but I will only be able to temporarily delay the affects and reverse the damage that has already only cure is for you to find your bonded one.I'm sorry Lenalee." He states nods with new tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Angel." She whispers.

"lavi I need a few things." I say looking at him.

"sure thing moyashi!" Lavi says with a salute. Allen glares at him telling him the needed items.

"Water from the birthing flowers pond, shears, the tears of a precious one, ands leaf from the Noah forest." Allen says.

"right on it!" Lavi says before runing away to retrieve the items. Thank god we were able to get that peace treaty with the Noah clan. Lavi thought to himself as he ran through the thicket of grass to the pond where all flowers are born. After he got the water he quickly got all the other items and returned to Allen.

"I got it all!" Lavi yells in exhaustion before handing Allen the items.

Allen quickly got to work with the items, he poured half of the water into the green and black leaf and the other half in a small cup, then took the shears and cut one of the petals from his hair and one petal of lenalees he placed his petal in the water with the leaf and hers in the small cup, he mixed the strange concoction and handed her the leaf to drink water in the leaf was a pure white with a hint of gold, while the cups water was a blackish brown sludge. As he did this kandas started to scowl. Allen then helped lenalee drink the liquid as she finished it he made her eat the leaf.

He then took the dirty cup filled with the dark sludge and drank it, not complaining once, when he finished he ate the glass cup, cutting the insides of his mouth. Blood spilled out the corner of his mouth but Allen kept a straight face as if he did this everyday, Kanda then became filled with rage at his bonded being hurt to save a measly little worthless flower. Just as Kanda was about to make him stop Lavi started to cry.

Allen walked up to Lavi and caught lavis tears in a small vile. He then went over to lenalee and poured the tears on the wilted petals on her head. He sat there until her petals lost its' brown tint. He turned to Lavi and smiled as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"she has one year to find her bonded or she will begin to wilt again." Allens voice but a whisper. Kanda rolled his eyes.

" It's that Baka. He's her bonded." Kanda say blandly while pointing to Lavi. Everyone looks at him in shock.

"How do you know that yu-chan?" Lavi asks uncertain. Kanda glared heatedly at the red head.

"Don't call me by my first name." Kanda growls. Lavi waves his hands in defense.

"AWWW but Allen gets to call you yu!" Lavi complains

"because I love aren." Kanda says with a light blush. Allen flustered as he quickly stands up.

"I love yu too" Allen deeply blushes.

"oh by the way why did she call you angel?" Kanda asks curious and confused.

"because silly he's an angel trumpet. Unless you are close to the ledgendary Allen then you have to call him that." Lavi says putting an arm on Allens shoulder. Kanda growls at Lavi.

"get away from my aren!" Kanda yells as he pulls a black sword out of nowhere while trying to chase Lavi.

"Where'd you get a sword?!" Lavi screams.

Allen laughs as he watches the too. I'm so lucky to have them. Allen thinks to himself with a large smile on his face.

* * *

 **Well there yall go hope us like it! PLEASE REVIWE!**

 **~chow! Kyla-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares and a stolen kiss

**kyla-chan doesnt own dgm!**

 **Allen: thank god!**

 **me: oh shut it you!**

 **kanda: come on guys your ever faithful readers want to read so get to it!**

 **me: awwwww yu-chan you care!**

 **kanda: no I don't.**

 **me: sigh* fine. Here you go guys sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Previously:

"oh by the way why did she call you angel?" Kanda asks curious and confused.

"because silly he's an angel trumpet. Unless you are close to the ledgendary Allen then you have to call him that." Lavi says putting an arm on Allens shoulder. Kanda growls at Lavi.

"get away from my aren!" Kanda yells as he pulls a black sword out of nowhere while trying to chase Lavi.

"Where'd you get a sword?!" Lavi screams.

Allen laughs as he watches the too. I'm so lucky to have them. Allen thinks to himself with a large smile on his face.

* * *

The sun sets on a fiery horizon. Empty silver eyes look at the burned wood and the torched bodies of his previous tribe As he held his bleeding arm. This was all of his fault. If only he had warned them when he could, they would still be alive. This fiery plane would be green and filled with life. A sharp pain shot to his leg, he looked down to see a knife sticking in his thigh, he looked up only to be met with haunting gold eyes and a sickly sweet smile. The man twisted the knife. His dirt and ash matted hair flew back as his head twisted backwards at the pain. He looked at the man and saw him mouthing words, tears filled his silver-blue eyes before a voice broke through the horrible scene.

"-REN! AREN! WAKE UP!" Kanda shook the screaming boy in worried panic, tears had filled dark onyx eyes as he watched his beloved slowly relax into his arms. His panting slows before silver eyes open cautiously. In his still slight daze he try's to push kanda away thinking it was the man in his dreams, well nightmares even if they were a reality it still haunts him.

The angel trumpet Looks into the lotus' worried eyes and began to cry while repeating the words 'I'm sorry!'. Kanda holds him tighter whispering comforting words in his lovers pale ears. Allen baried his head in Kandas strong chest. A few moments passed before the sobbing stopped. Kanda thought that Allen had fallen back asleep but was proven wrong when the boy pushed away just enough so they could look at each other's face.

"I'm ok. Thank you." Allen says in just barley a whisper smiling brightly, before pushing off of kanda and standing up. He offered a hand to the stoic flower man. Kanda accepted the help and stood next to his bonded one.

Allen looked at his small home observing it as though he was seeing it for the first time. All it was, was a bed made of a angels trumpet flower and hundreds of white roses that bloomed around the small makeshift bed. He had no walls and his roof was woven Palm tree leaves. Simple yet chiq.

Allen looked at kanda before leaving the room but soon returned with chamomile tea. He walked over to his Yu and handed him a cup of said tea. Kanda nods appreciative before taking a sip. Kanda sits on the floor and Allen soon follows sitting in between his legs. Silence filled the room as they sat drinking their unsweetened tea.

" What was your dream about? It sounded like you were being tortured." Kanda says straight to the point. Allen stiffens a little.

" Karma. I made a mistake and it is my punishment. I'm sorry the others don't know about my night habits, that is why I live so far away from the rest of the tribe. Please don't tell the others...please." Allens voice was wavering in nervousness. Kanda just nods before continuing sipping his tea.

"THANK YOU YU!" Allen yells before kissing kanda unexpectedly on the lips. Just at that moment a voice broke them from their kiss. Kand ablushed while Allen smiled.

"Hey why does yu-chan get a kiss but I don't?!" Allen looks at the sunflower before laughing.

" Do you want one lavi?" Allen asks innocently. Kanda stiffens as lavi brightens quite considerably.

" Yes it's no fair Yu-chan gets all the love!" Lavi pouts childishly. Allen leans over to lavi and God stop give him a peck on the cheek before lavi grabbed his jaw and kisses his mouth. Kanda stood up and started growing. But before he could do anything Allen started talking.

" Lavi~ I didn't know you had a death wish~ shall you meet your maker early~?" A dark and sinister aura surrounded Allen his voice darkly sweet. Both guys shiver, lavi shaking his head back and forth, trembling in fear. Kanda leans in lavis direction whispering in his ears.

" I didn't know he could be this scary..." Kanda shivers.

" And this isn't even the worst I mean no ones seen his worst but him playing poker he a real demon then..." Lavi says his voice shaking in fear. They are broken from their conversation by the sound of clapping.

" Hai! Hai! What are we talking about _boys_ ~?" Allen says sinisterly.

The rest of the day screams could be heard from all across the land. With our lovable white haired flower boy laughing evilly.

* * *

 **Well there yall go hope us like it! PLEASE REVIWE!**

 **~chow! Kyla-chan**


End file.
